Characters
Character Template Active Player Characters Brimeia- tiefling barbarian/warlock whose love for women might be her downfall Ravaphine- elven conjuration-wizard Ryleigh- human vengeance paladin of Asten, god of freedom and truth Sariel- sea elf pirate from Shasem Seirixori- tiefling moon-druid who doesn't seem to care much about plant life Urrak D'Akshi- half-orc battlemaster-fighter. Hard on the outside, soft and squishy inside. Former or less active Player Characters Andry- halfling bard Chessy- elf ranger hunter gremlin who lived under a rock Cole- fire genasi warlock Dekar- dragonborn cleric of Selune Elowyn- elf rogue assassin mercenary Enna Meliamne- elven archery-ranger with a bracer fetish Martyn- wild elf wild sorcerer. wild party man Nera- halfling rogue Nolanos- dragonborn artificer gunsmith with a clockwork raven familiar named Reyes NPC Allies and Party Members Malica- also known as Cyan and Beiro, a changeling bard connected to Urrak's past Gunnloda Frostbeard- dwarven cleric and fan favorite healer Safika- a dark-skinned half-elf that has some sort of ties to Ryleigh. Gods and Other Power Players Divine Pantheon gods- gods worshiped by Vyon, Ascus, and most of Dhog Lodir Eya- a beautiful woman who offers beautiful things to Brimeia. Fierna- an archdevil of pleasure and pain Mielikki- Ardabeh goddess of nature Chaeta- a lesser god of many things including memory Riverrun Katarina Moonstream- Duchess of Riverrun, cousin of King Ambrose and most powerful Moonstream outside of Ambrose and his family. Her husband Jasper and children Adrian (his wife Cassandra), Philippa, and Tiecia. Council and Noble Houses of Riverrun Adventurer/Mercenary Guild Leaders and Members Berolt- Lydia- A human cleric of Asten, she's Ryleigh's superior at the temple. Niro- the half-elf tailor of the Sword Ward Tor- a steel-encased knight stationed at the temple of Mirran on the city's edge. Less common NPCs Bellbury Poni- former gnome, current stick and reason for us all to be gathered here today Baroness Eloise Moonstream- half-elven Baroness of Bellbury Lady Cae Moonstream- elven wife of Eloise Lady Misha Moonstream- half-elven daughter of Eloise and Cae Stool- a myconid sprout kiiiinda kidnapped by Seirixori from Velkynvelve. Bellbury villagers Others by Country Vyon -------- Muyar Towns- towns along the Muyar such as Grimpeak and Clearhall, excluding Bellbury and Riverrun. Ebedine- The wizard college of Vyon. Alderrath Ancy- Urrak's wife Westband- A town in Alderrath where Malica was imprisoned Ardabeh Affyria- Seirixori's mother Bell- Stormborn at Dirasa's Crafter's College and friend of Nolanos Unastine- Matron of Seirixori's druid clan Serinar- A city in Ardabeh, featured in Sessions 8-10. Ascus King Tilman Lord Daybrand The Maker Rodoza Alugani Welwyse- Ravaphine's adopted gnomish mom Valthana Petren- gnome mom's elf ex-girlfriend Shasem Atalanta- Brimeia's lady friend and medic at Bophela Hipponax Lapis- nobleman who "raised" Brimeia Halolis- Brimeia's pre-teleport location Vatru Kendall Sammes- halfling cleric of the Sovereign Host ------------- Other Planes Bleakmourne- A coastal town under siege by a kraken. Fakatoa Bog/Azutesh- An ancient temple built into a hill dedicated to a long-dead dragon and inhabited by lizardfolk near the town of Azutesh. Kheltar/The Arena- Chaeta's Arena Velkynvelve- A drow prison in the Underdark from the Forgotten Realms setting.